One Night
by WhiteWings9
Summary: "Submit yourself to me for one night – that is my asking price." Yao attempts to secure Ivan's loyalty in the war against Japan. The price he pays is high. Russia/China. Late 19th century period piece. Angst. Historical re-enactment. Smut.


**One Night _by WhiteWings9_**

Ivan knew there was more to Yao's visit than simple courtesy. After the coronation ceremony of his new boss, he invited the Chinese nation to his private chamber, and soon enough Yao breached the subject.

"Russia, I have a request," he blurted, eyes fixed on his undrunk tea. He glanced up and made as if to continue to speak, but hesitated.

"A request, Yao?" Ivan said lightly, lips upturned in an innocent, condescending smile.

"Yes," Yao murmured, glancing back down. He gathered the courage to press, "I-I need your help, t-to oppose Japan..."

Yao faltered as Ivan shook his head.

"I cannot help you, Yao, I have already given Kiku my word to not interfere." He took a sip of his tea, watching Yao carefully with narrowed violet eyes.

Yao's lips set in a determined line. "I know. That is why I have come to make this request in person." His eyes lifted to meet Ivan's piercing gaze. "Name me your price, Russia."

Ivan regarded Yao in faint bemusement. He had not expected to be offered a proposition, let alone one on his terms. He studied Yao intently, admiring as always his innate beauty, and there was only ever one thing he wanted from the proud nation.

The tea cup settled with a light clink on the table.

"One night," Ivan said. "Submit yourself to me for one night – that is my asking price."

He sat back in his chair, linking his hands together, and waited for the disgust to crawl into Yao's expression. Far from being repulsed, however, Yao chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip in serious consideration of the terms.

"One night."

It was a statement rather than a question, and one of apparent consent. Surprised for a second time, Ivan froze, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"One night," Yao repeated, a little self-consciously this time as a small blush coloured his cheeks. He closed his eyes and a near-whisper said, "Do as you wish to me, Russia."

-

The kisses grew heated as the bed creaked under their weight. Ivan cupped Yao's face in his large warm hands, breaking the kiss every now and then to appreciate the tinge of red gracing Yao's complexion. He liked the breathless sighs that would escape Yao's parted lips and the feel of his cool hand caressing the back of his wrist. But Yao kept his eyes averted, dark lashes fluttering close whenever Ivan tilted his head.

"Yao, look at me," Ivan murmured, lifting the trembling nation by his chin. Very briefly he saw deep into those soulful eyes – the pupils have turned a darker shade of gold, but the charcoal centres remained bright and clear as glass. Then the lids lowered, and Ivan noticed that Yao's lips were forming to say, "Russia..."

Ivan pressed two fingers to his mouth to silence him, whispering, "I want you to call me Ivan."

"I-Ivan." It sounded foreign on Yao's hesitant tongue. Ivan smiled.

He pushed Yao into the bed, stealing kisses as he arranged the Chinese nation as carefully as if he was fragile bone china. Yao sank easily into the feather pillows that immediately dipped and moulded to his shape, feeling the rich silk presing to his bare back. He watched with glazed eyes as Ivan settled above him; he felt himself growing heated with new embarrassment as his gaze travelled the expanse of Ivan's pale chest.

"Yao," Ivan called in a low, lust-filled voice, his breath rolling over bare skin. Yao flinched and shivered with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation, letting loose a quiet whimper as Ivan nuzzled into his neck. "Yao..."

"Haahh...!" Yao clutched suddenly to Ivan; he could feel it, the fingers spreading his buttock cheeks, a blunt tip pressing into his entrance. Slowly, painfully, Ivan forced himself into Yao, his groan drowning the keening sound Yao made in his throat, until at last his formidable length was fully sheathed.

Light, reassuring kisses fell upon pale golden skin, but Yao cannot be quieted as Ivan gave a small thrust; he cried out, a pitiful broken mewl, feeling as if he was being torn inside as he struggled to accommodate the searing invasion; his nails scratched brutally into Ivan's back, drawing blood.

"Yao...!" Ivan cried hoarsely, thrusting in again and caught Yao's lips, muffling his scream. A frenzied battle ensued; Ivan moved to occupy Yao's mouth as Yao gulped desperately for air, exhaling in short, furious bursts through his nose. Several times he bit Ivan's tongue, yet Ivan persisted. Eventually Yao begin to suck on the invading muscle, panting slightly, and Ivan sighed in pleasure.

Their lips parted and Ivan buried his face into the crook of Yao's neck, breathing in his unique scent. His thrusts have developed into a rhythmic, squelching pace, rocking gently with Yao who relaxed his own hands and allowed his legs to be spread further apart.

"Mmh!"

The pace quickened and Yao whimpered in protest, but Ivan was nearing an orgasm and only thrust harder, grunting with the effort. Yao's eyes slipped shut and the cool darkness heightened his other senses; the mingling smell of their sweat damp bodies; the sound of their laboured breathing and the slight rustle of sheets; the heat that filled him, the pain dulled to a discomfort overridden by the mounting need tightening in his stomach, a wound coil ready to spring.

Ivan seemed to sense that Yao was close too. His hand wrapped around Yao's neglected member and stroked, and Yao took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ahh...!"

"I want us to come together," Ivan panted breathlessly, keeping to his thrusts, and he pressed a thumb over Yao's slit. Yao nodded once, the blood roaring in his ears, rushing to collect in his turgid member; he had never felt like this before, this throbbing, dizzying sensation.

"P-please..." he found himself whimpering. His lips brushed against the cold shell of Ivan's ear, and quietly he sobbed, "Ivan..."

Ivan seized up, hand tightening its hold, and he came with a shuddering groan just as Yao gave a sharp cry and spilled into his hand. They collapsed, bathed in the bliss of the afterglow, and caught their breath, their chests heaving.

"Yao," Ivan crooned, and launched into a tender murmur of sweet nothings, kissing sweat-soaked, quite forgetting that Yao could not understand his language.

Yao smiled feebly, his eyes growing heavy. He closed them, meaning only to rest them, but fell asleep listening to Ivan's lyrical cascade, not needing to understand the words for they have wormed their way into his heart regardless.

-

The negotiation started early the next day. The main agreement was the promise from both sides to protect one another from Kiku's aggression, but Ivan also asked to extend his railway across Yao's territory.

"I need to be able to move my children quickly to protect you," Ivan said lightly. Yao reluctantly agreed, too tired to argue.

The ink on the contract was barely dry when Yao whipped it from the table and tucked it carefully into his robes, rising to leave.

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" Ivan called with a note of plea, looking disappointed. Yao hesitated.

"No, I don't think I will," he said with a thin smile. "I am expected to report to my boss immediately on any progress. Thank you for your hospitality, Russia."

"Wait." It was a cold, authoritative demand that froze Yao where he stood. Ivan walked towards him with slow, deliberate steps, the decorations on his chest clinking with each thud of his boots. "Won't you call me Ivan any more, Yao?"

Yao felt his heart sinking. He jumped at the feel of Ivan's hands on his shoulders, shivering as the Russian breathed heavily into his neck.

"The deal was one night only, Russia," he reminded Ivan quietly, surprised at how cold his own voice was. It was Ivan's turn to freeze, and Yao tried not to picture the hurt in his expression.

Without another word and without looking back, Yao shrugged away from Ivan and left the room. It was as if they were never intimate.

-

**Author's comment**

I hated this work so much, many times in the middle of writing I just wanted to rip it up and declare such shit was never penned by me, never I say!

But it's done now and it's a bit of a waste to just bury it...

It's never a good idea to force oneself to write smut when one is not in the mood. As you can see, the end result is a long-ish section of half-hearted smex sandwiched between two 'plot' bits and... it reads horribly. I apologise profusely.

I had lots of naughty stuff planned to unleash on poor Yao, but the light-heartedness just didn't fit the story I tried to paste it into, so I'm saving them for the next fic which hopefully won't be as bad.

In any case, this is meant to be a follow up to my other fic 'Protection', and the reason this one feels like a rehash of my pure smut 'Of Incense and Chrysanthemums' is that it is :(

**Historical notes**

Japan first showed aggression to China in 1894 by sinking a Chinese troopship sailing out of Port Arthur (now modern Lushun). The soldiers on board who did not drown were machine-gunned. Later in the same year at the mouth of the Yalu River, Japan destroyed half of China's fledgling navy in a single afternoon with virtually no casualties of their own, opening the way to Beijing and the Forbidden City.

China had delayed her retaliation to wait for her immediate Allies, Britain and Russia, to come to her aid. However, Britain had made an alliance with Japan and promised to not interfere, and Russia followed suit. China was left with no choice but to open talks with Japan who demanded a hefty indemnity and the right to trade in Chinese ports as well as to occupy Weihaiwei Harbour. The Chinese representative narrowly escaped assassination during negotiations in Japan. In desperation, China sent an envoy to St Petersburg not long after the succession of Tsar Nicholas II to beg for help.

A secret agreement between China and Russia were negotiated and signed, with both parties agreeing to protect one another from Japan. The price China paid for this to come about was to allow Russia to extend the Trans-Siberian Railway across Manchuria to Vladivostok, allowing Russia to transport her troops and war materials across Chinese territory.

Russia quickly proved to be untrustworthy. Having settled in Manchuria with access to the ice-free Port Arthur for trade, they refused to leave even after the Japanese were expelled. Other European powers, namely Britain, France and Germany, objected to Russia's growing sphere of influence and tried to pressure the Russians to withdraw – only for all of them to join in the fray and demand from China similar deals. In the end, America waded into the whole mess and saw to it that every European power got a fair slice of China to keep the peace. This was dubbed the 'Open Door Policy'.

To rub salt into China's wound, Japan was allowed to partake in the policy after the First World War.

**Ivan Braginski (Russia) and Wang Yao (China) from Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz**


End file.
